


Because Mothers Know

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post s02e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: “I finally feel like… I’m the me I was always meant to be.”or Maggie meets the Mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot express how happy I am that Eliza was very accepting in S02E08
> 
> PS 
> 
> I don't own the characters and I may or may not own any mistakes

Alex woke, startled by a knock on her door and smiled at the feel of the warm body curled around her own. They had not gone any further than kissing, Maggie citing chivalry, but she had agreed to stay over. Thinking it was Kara at the door she hurried out of bed before the alien found the balcony door was unlocked and just barged in, it would not go over well if Kara found Maggie in her bed.

Another knock sounded and she rushed to the peephole. “Oh shit” she muttered before unlocking the door “hey Mom.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow at Alex’s appearance “still in bed? It’s ten in the morning Alexandra.”

“And I have the day off Mom.”

Eliza shrugged “I hoped we could maybe spend some time together, away from the DEO.”

“Ah sure” Alex looked toward the hall as she heard the footsteps on the bare wood. “Uh you should probably brace yourself” she got out before Maggie appeared in the door way, dressed in nothing but an oversized night shirt.

“Oh” Eliza looked between the newcomer and Alex and Alex almost saw the moment the light bulb clicked on “OH!”

“Uh” Maggie stammered and threw a thumb over her shoulder “let me get dressed?”

Alex nodded and moved around the island to start the coffee machine “yeah.”

“Alex?”

Eliza’s question startled her, she was so not ready to deal with the… girlfriend?... meeting the mother, it was enough that just yesterday her mother accepted her “uh, nothing happened and why do I suddenly feel like a teenager again getting sprung?”

Eliza laughed “because you never ‘got sprung’ before?”

Maggie appeared beside Alex a moment later and extended her hand to Eliza “Maggie Sawyer.”

“Eliza, Alex’s mother.”

“Nice to meet you” Maggie turned to Alex “I gotta get home, I’m on late. Thanks for checking out my shoulder.”

“Anytime” Alex leaned down close to Maggie’s ear “she knows.”

“They always do Danvers” Maggie winked “call you later?”

Alex nodded and watched as the detective sauntered out of her apartment “okay, let me have it?”

Eliza shook her head as she leaned against the counter “not happening this time. I’m happy for you Alex.” She looked at the door the young woman had walked through “she seems nice.”

“Yeah” Alex nodded with a smile “she is.”

Eliza moved and hugged her “good for you sweetheart.”

“I finally feel like… I’m the me I was always meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate on me for this.


End file.
